


Son's Best Friend

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also endgame is shit, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Out, Fade to Black, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Morning After, No Smut, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rare Pairings, T for mild language, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Wade Wilson, Trans Peter Parker, but :), its good tho, just to be safe tbh, so were ignoring that, well the fic sucks imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Tony met Wade as Peter's close friend. Maybe a little too close.He's not jealous or overprotective. Wade just had to stay far away from the kid.





	Son's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea i got bc of a response to a tumblr post i made so ironpool is now a thing i like help  
> I should like make a series of marvel drabbles/oneshots or smth idk

Tony remembered the moment Peter entered the tower and introduced him to Deadpool.

Deadpool was an ally of the X-Men, he'd heard. Just more violent, loud and insane than those mutants. Tony had nothing against the X-Men. Xavier's school was a good cause, and the X-Men were a great help fighting evil. And while he agreed that no violence was the best way to go, the way the group went to great lengths just to make sure they never killed was... _ weird.  _ Tony tried not to be a murderer, but if it ever came to that…

He had almost killed Cap and Bucky that one time, hadn't he? His own teammates.

But, back to Deadpool.

It was a normal day, where Tony spent the entire day from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep drinking coffee and working on projects. He had slept about four hours last night, which he could consider a personal record lately. Pepper entered the workshop from time to time, remind him to eat. They may not have gone through on the marriage (she'd realized a husband who fought deadly battles almost weekly wasn't something she needed), but they were still close friends. She still spent her days in the tower.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted him. Almost automatically, Tony stood from his stool and hugged the spiderling tightly. 

“How are ya, kid? How was the mission?” he asked. Pete sometimes went out to fight crime in New York. That day had been one such day. 

Peter pulled away from the hug. “I made a new friend! This is Wade,” he said, waving at the tall man in the doorway. 

“You made friends with Deadpool.” Tony looked at the guy, who was wearing tight spandex and a mask. 

Peter grinned and nodded. “I was fighting these guys and I was losing, but then Wade came and saved me!” he explained.

Tony knew very well the look he sent the mercenary promised murder if he would ever even touch Peter. 

 

Wade kept showing up. First, it was innocent. Him and Pete would sit on the sofa and chat, and he'd leave before dinner or bedtime. 

 

Then, Peter came to Tony. By himself. “Mr. Stark, I...um… Damn, I never told anyone,” he said, chuckling awkwardly. 

Tony knew he was impatient, but the kid deserved all patience at that moment. Pete had already told him about being trans, after which Tony got him the best, tailor-made binders he could get. 

“I'm bi.” Peter fiddled with his thumbs, looking at his feet.

And Tony couldn't help himself; he laughed. 

The kid winced.

“I kinda suspected that since Quill called Thor not that handsome. I wholeheartedly agree kid. Thor is way better-looking than Quill,” he said, chuckling.

“You're bi too?” Peter asked cautiously. 

Tony spread his arms and leaned against his desk. His sleeve slipped from his wrist, showing the wristband that had been beneath it. Pink, purple and blue. “Why choose?” he asked in response. 

 

Wade came over more often. He got closer to Pete. When they watched movies in the following winter, Tony found them cuddled together and (half-)asleep. It was probably innocent, but it felt like it wasn't. Wilson was  _ insane. _ Peter was a  _ teenager. _ Tony should be allowed to feel a little afraid that he'd make a mistake like that. Plenty of kids did that. 

The day after, he caught Wade. “Don't fucking touch my son,” he snarled, leaving before the mercenary could respond.

He wasn't jealous of Peter. The duo took him along sometimes, and Wade's quips and talk, annoying as it was, was kind of endearing. 

He didn't have a crush on the man who could possibly want to fuck his son. God, that sounded even worse. 

So, after a year of absolutely not falling for this man, he approached him again. “I thought I told you not to touch my son. I don't know what kinda fucked up childhood you had, but you're not allowed to fuck my son,” he snapped, glaring at the taller mercenary. 

Wade blinked for a moment, before laughing softly. “I'm not after Petey-pie. I'm insane, a murderer, loudmouthed...but I'm not a pedo. Pete's a good kid. I like hanging out with him. Nothing more.” 

“Then why do you keep coming here so often?” Tony asked. 

Wade grinned. The days in which he wore his mask here were over, and Tony weirdly liked the man's appearance. “There is someone I'm after. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, wasn't it,  _ Tony?”  _ Why his name sounded like honey rolling off of Wade's tongue was something probably wrong with him. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Tony honestly didn't know what he was doing, but when Wade pushed him against the wall and kissed him, it didn't feel wrong. It probably should feel bad, considering it was his son's friend, but damn.

Wilson was a good kisser. His tongue explored Tony's mouth thoroughly, his hands on his hips. Tony couldn't do much beside let it happen. 

It felt good. It felt good to be carried to his room, it felt good to not be in control for once. 

 

“Why are you still here? And is that one of Mr. Stark's shirts?” Peter asked the next morning. Tony listened from the coffee machine. 

Peter and Wade exchanged a look, grins on both their faces. “I told you it would work!” Pete exclaimed. Tony arched his brow at the duo.

“What would work?” he asked cautiously. 

“Wade's had a crush on you for literal ages so I helped set up a situation where he could confess.” 

Tony looked between the two. Wade looked a little embarrassed, Peter just looked  _ sheepish.  _

“You didn't have to make me think you were dating an older man, Pete,” he finally said, exasperated by the kid once again.

“That was all on you, Mr. Stark. I didn't make you do anything,” Peter shrugged. “I told you I was bi. That's all.” 

“You little…” Tony didn't finish the ‘insult’, as he really tried not to swear around the kid. 

“Oh, right, if you fuck on this floor, can you please not be so loud? I'm actually trying to sleep,” Peter continued.

Tony stared at the kid for a moment. He then turned around and promptly walked away, one middle finger pointed at the duo for a split second before he passed the corner.

He could get used to this.


End file.
